Orpheus
Orpheus (オルフェウス, Orufeusu) is a poet of Greek Mythology, commonly known as the 'Master of Strings', referring to his skills with the lyre. In Persona 3, Orpheus is also the initial Persona of the Protagonist. Appearances *''Persona 3: Fool Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Fool Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Fool Arcana History In Greek mythology, Orpheus was the son of Thracian king Oeagrus and the muse Calliope (some versions have Orpheus' father as the god Apollo). Apollo, fond of Orpheus, gave him a small golden lyre, which he quickly mastered. Taught verses later to sing by his mother, Orpheus was so skilled at making music that he was called "Master of Strings" and "Father of Songs", capable of such music that even rocks and animals would be compelled to dance. Upon the death of his wife Eurydice, Orpheus was so distraught that his mournful singing brought nymphs and gods to tears. Traveling to the underworld, he used his music to soften the hearts of Hades and Persephone, who allowed him to bring his wife back to the upper world on the condition that he walk in front and not look back until they had both arrived on the surface. In his anxiety, Orpheus looked back, and saw his wife vanish, this time forever. At the time of his death, Orpheus had become an apostate, spurning all gods save for Apollo, whom he thanked for his golden lyre. For this he was ripped apart by Dionysian Maenads, only his head and lyre remaining. His head floated down the Hebrus, continuing to sing sad songs until it was buried on the island of Lesbos, while his lyre was carried to the sky by the muses and placed among the stars. Profile ''Persona 3 ''The Journey'' Orpheus is the initial Persona of the protagonist of Persona 3. He makes his first appearance during the Protagonist' attempt of summoning a Persona via the Evoker to fend off the looming Shadows. Though Orpheus was successfully summoned, Thanatos would later burst forth from Orpheus' head, ripping him apart. After dispatching several Shadows, Thanatos would then reform back to Orpheus, allowing the Protagonist to gain access to summon Orpheus. Orpheus cannot speak through his mouth (presumably due to not having lungs or a larynx), instead, he uses a stomach embedded speaker to talk. Also, according to the mythology, Orpheus' head and body was ripped apart by Maenads for not honoring Dionysus. Thus explaining his appearance is that of a mechanical body with an organic head placed on top of it and a heavy scarf covering the neck, as though his head was all that remained. ''The Answer'' In the playable epilogue of Persona 3: FES, titled The Answer, Orpheus makes his appearance as Aegis' Persona. After a heated battle between Metis, Aegis attempts to summon Pallas Athena, but the Persona instead transfigures into Orpheus. Orpheus would then fend off Metis, rendering her incapable of fighting. Igor would later mention that the transmogrification symbolizes a change in Aegis' psyche, and that her Journey is about to begin. Orpheus would later serve as Aegis' initial Persona throughout the story, though inherited the Protagonist' initial Persona, Yukari is shown to be highly irritated by the incident, and would often show her mood-swings frequently. Orpheus can also be obtained throughout the Wild Card shuffles after battles in The Answer. ''Persona 3 Portable'' If the player chooses the Female Protagonist in this game, a female version of Orpheus becomes the player's Initial Persona as to reflect on the player's gender, while the female protagonist's versions of Thanatos, Messiah and Orpheus Telos remain to look male. This version of Orpheus, although having the same concept as the male counterpart, now sports longer brown hair, a golden-colored torso instead of a platinum one the male Orpheus adorns, and the lyre the female Orpheus uses as a weapon is now heart-shaped in structure. Orpheus will give the player the Skill Card "Agi" after Orpheus reaches level 3. The Male And Female versions of Orpheus can be given to the charcters of the opposite gender. Via Newgame plus, if the male or female version of Orpheus is registered in the Compendium. Stats ''Persona 3/FES'' The Journey The Answer See Also *Thanatos *Messiah *Orpheus Telos Category:Fool Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Greco-Roman Mythology